Self Thoughts
by Gelly-MacANDChibiJojo
Summary: Hinata is thinking in poem platform of how she feels for Naruto, so she expresses it on paper. NaruHina fluffy, not too short but simple. My first fanfic!


TITLE: Self thoughts

**TITLE: Self thoughts**

**SUMMARY: Hinata is thinking (in poem platform) of how she feels for Naruto, so she expresses it on paper. NaruHina fluffy, not too short but simple. My first fanfic!**

**By: ChibiJojo posted by GellyMac**

**Disclaimer: Neither I or GellyMac own Naruto or Hinata **

**Naruto says: But I know I own Hinata, she's all mine!**

**Hinata: But you don't know how I feel for you yet so how can you say that?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You are standing on one side, me another**

**Are even we meant for each other**

**Do you know how I feel**

**It's like being strangled by an eel**

**I tried to tell the old bloke**

**The feeling that I choke**

**My face is the colour of red paint**

**You come near me and I faint**

**Soon I wake up**

**You offer me a cup**

**There was some ramen noodles**

**Then I said toodles**

**You said come back anytime**

**And that's the end of the rhyme**

**Hinata had just finished writing her poem when… DING DONG!!**

**Someone was at her door and you'll never guess who it was… NARUTO!!**

**Hinata gulped as she opened the door then a loud voice was heard… **

"**Hi Hinata!" yelled the oblivious boy.**

"…**Hello Naruto-kun…" replied Hinata, she was soon all red.**

"…**Hinata are you alright, -gasp- did my yelling give you a fever or something?!"**

"**N-no N-n-naruto-k-kun…"**

"**Few that's a relief, ya know you should tell me…"**

"**Uh, tell you what N-naruto-kun?"**

"**Tell me to be a little more quiet, that is if I scare you that much."**

"**N-no! That's alright you don't scare me you just, um, want some lemonade?"**

"**I'd love to have lemonade, Hinata, do ya have ramen aswell, but don't worry if you don't, I was just asking 'cause I ran out of money to go and buy some more!"**

**Hinata just laughed and led him into the kitchen. She then took out some lemonade and made a bowl of instant ramen for both of them. After they had finished, Hinata asked Naruto if he wanted to hear a poem that she had written.**

**Naruto answered, "Sure Hinata, I can't write any of those, so maybe I could learn from ya!"**

**Hinata blushed and went to get her poem. When she came back she started to read it, after she finished she said, "I know it's not good but it's how I feel about some…" She paused there. "That was really good Hinata!", the blonde simply exclaimed.**

"**Y-y-you r-really th-think so.", she stuttered.**

"**Yeah Hinata it almost sounds like you like like somebody, you're really creative!"**

**Hinata just murmured, " I do like like someone…"**

"**Huh, what was that Hinata?" Naruto replied curiously.**

"**The poem I wrote… w-was f-for y-you" she said quietly.**

"**Really?!" replied the blonde haired, blue eyed doofus.**

"…**Hai…" Hinata softly said**

"**So… you like me?"**

"**H-hai…"**

"**Really? I LIKE YOU TOO, HINA-CHAN!"**

**He almost scared poor hinata. Before she could say anything Naruto asked, "For how long, Hina-chan?"**

**She only said in a quiet tone, "Since we were Genins."**

"**WOW you liked me THAT LONG! I feel bad, Hinata I only started to like you when you fought Neji at the Chounin exams."**

**Neji came into the room followed by Hanabi who was saying, "Hinata has a boyfiend, Hinata has a boyfriend!" Neji soon said, " we were spying on you two, I mean it was all Hanabi's idea!"**

**Then Tenten bounced in from the back door saying, "I have it all on tape, oh, Hinata you don't look to well… um, it was all Hanabi's idea!"**

"**Yes it was all mine! All my idea!" She then realised she was in trouble, then she yelled "Ja'ne!" Then ran into her room and locked the door.**** Tenten then said "We're sorry, we'll just be leaving now, ja'ne! C'mon Neji!"**

**Naruto soon said, "SO, what do you think they're gonna do?"**

**Hinata was too shocked to say anything, she was all spaced out with the evil plots that might unfold from those three. Naruto just thought a moment and just hugged her, she was sure Neji would have said "I'll kill you" to Naruto, but he didn't!**

**Naruto thought this was his chance to get a kiss! So, taking Hinata by surprise she was over powered by Naruto's kiss, yes he got her right on the spot, he was kissing her she didn't know what to think because he was kissing her on the lips!**

**Hiashi soon saw them and yelled, "Uzumaki-brat, you're in for it now! Get away from my daughter!" Naruto pulled away from kissing Hinata and said, "bye-bye dear Hina-chan, Naruto gonna go bye-bye in a second!" He kissed her cheek quickly and ran out the door screaming like a little girl!**

"**Come back here Uzumaki-brat" Hiashi yelled at the top of his lungs.**

**Hinata just stood there blushing her head off.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, what did ya think of my first fanfic, yes it's a little weird but hey, at least it's a bit funny! Oh, and another thing, could someone give me tips and words for Japanese vocabulary, I'm new to it and need some help!**

**Naruto: It's good enough, but, ow, Hiashi really hurts…**

**Hinata: I'm sorry Naruto, I guess that's just my Otou-sama, he bangs!**

**Hanabi: Hinata, are you gonna get married now?**

**Hinata: eep!**

**Naruto: Ha ha ha!**

**Neji: I'll kill you!**

**Naruto: eep!**

**Tenten: Oh, I thought Neji was ok with it!**

**Neji: I am NOT!**

**Hiashi: Neither am I!**

**Hinata: Otou-sama! I thought you went vacation after this story…**

**Hiashi: I did, but I came back!**

**ChibiJojo: OK that's all for now say bye, everyone!**

**ALL: JA'NE!!**


End file.
